Rose Mahogany: The Witch
by LouisaAnn
Summary: Rose Mahogany didn't believe in magic until the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. Now she has been thrown into a world where anything can happen. Set during The Sorcerer's Stone, see what happens when Rose must fight blood prejudices and learn to fight for what she believes in.
1. The Letter

**The Letter**

Dear Miss Mahogany,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I read the letter through a few times but I still couldn't put together the meaning of it. Obviously it was some sort of acceptance letter for a school, but I had certainly never applied for anything as interesting as this. It actually looked quite good and proper except for the one little phrase that bothered me.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Really?

"Posy are you playing a trick on me again?" I called up the stairs to my little sister.

"Yes. It was me, I did it!" she called down to me. A few moments later, my irritatingly adorable little sister flounced down the stairs and gave me a dazzling smile. I looked at her sternly before kissing her cheek and throwing the letter back on the pile of mail.

"You really are stooping to new lows," I told her, pouring her a bowl of cheerios and milk.

"What exactly is it that I'm taking credit for doing?" she asked pleasantly as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"You know, the fake acceptance letter from the witch school," I said.

"Somebody sent you a fake letter asking you to come learn how to be a witch?" she asked excitedly.

I glared at her for a moment before standing up to retrieve the letter and throw it in her direction.

"I thought you said you sent it to me," I said, reaching over to poke her shoulder.

"I wish I had. This place sounds awesome. Just don't let Mum see it," she said.

"Don't let me see what?" our mother asked, running into the room as she stuck pins in her hair. Posy quickly hid the letter under the table as Mum stooped down to kiss on the cheek.

"It's a surprise. You're not allowed to know, Mum," Posy said.

"Alright. Where's Iris?" She asked.

"I'm here," the middle child of the family said, stumbling down the stairs and plopping herself in her seat across the table from me. She looked like she was about to pass out but that was Iris for you. For some reason she enjoys reading academic books more than sleeping. I'm at a loss, but I think she got it from Dad. It's rumored that he used to read the dictionary as a child.

"Good. I'm going in to have lunch with Denise. Daddy's out back in the shed. Let him know if you need anything." Mum reached over and gave both Iris and me a kiss on the head before whisking out the door.

"Iris, would you like some breakfast?" I asked.

"An omelet please," she said, not raising her head.

"Iris–" I started but she immediately interrupted me.

"Two eggs, make sure you don't forget to add milk, cheese, peppers, and if we have some sausage that would be lovely."

"Iris," I sighed again, about to tell her that I wasn't allowed to cook without supervision, when a thought stuck me and a smile spread across my face. What my parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "Alright, Iris. I'll cook you an omelet. Would you like one, Posy?" I asked sweetly.

"You know you're not supposed to cook right? Mummy and Daddy will be really mad at you," she said worriedly. I laughed at the cute little frown lines that cut into her brow.

"Well they won't know because you're not going to tell them, right?" I asked sweetly.

"But–" she started

"Posy, please!" I asked, using my best whining voice. "I really want to be a good big sister and make Iris and omelet. Mum and Dad would be very proud of me if they knew what I was doing."

Posy thought about it for a moment before nodding sweetly.

I skipped into the kitchen, thrilled to be cooking without help. I cracked the eggs and mixed them ingredients into the bowl before pouring it into a skillet on the stove. While I was watching excitedly for the eggs to cook, the doorbell rang.

"Posy, will you watch the eggs, I'm going to answer the door."

I walked over to the front door and pulled over a chair to look out the peep hole. All I could make out was a very large decorative hat. Nothing about the hat looked overtly threatening so I took a chance and unbolted the door before opening it.

The owner of the hat was a very old looking woman who wore a strange dress made out of a tartan plaid material. I couldn't imagine how she wasn't dying from heatstroke in that strange getup, although she didn't even look phased by the heat of the summer sun that was shining down around her.

"Are you Miss Rose Mahogany?" She asked me in a sharp voice. I nodded quickly, trying not to look frightened of the fierce woman in front of me.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in?"

I almost laughed aloud when I heard where she was from.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said.

I stared at the woman, trying to decide how to handle the situation. Obviously this lady was off her rocker. Probably suffering from dementia. In fact, it all made sense now. The letter was sent by a crazy old bat who was stalking me thinking I should come to her imaginary magic school.

"Miss Mahogany I assure you–"

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream pierced through the air causing every hair on my body to stand on end, and the old lady went silent.

"Crap," I said, turning and sprinting into the kitchen. The sight that met my eyes made my stomach drop into my toes.

Where my beautiful omelet had been cooking moments before there lay a dark charred lump of burnt egg. Next to it, Posy stood clutching her hand with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Posy what have you done!" I cried.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she blubbered, tears spilling from her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked firmly, taking hold of her shoulders. She continued to cry for a few moments before she was able to speak clearly.

"It wasn't cooking fast enough so I turned it up higher but then it got all dark and hard so I decided to take it off and then I burned my hand," Posy said, holding out her hand to show me the angry red mark swelling on her palm.

"Oh, Posy. You're so stupid sometimes," I said, standing up to get a bowl of cool water for her to soak the burn in.

"May I look at it?"

I turned around to see the old lady standing in the doorway, looking at Posy's hand. I bit my lip, not wanting anything more to happen to my sister, when Posy walked right up to the old lady and stuck out her hand for it to be examined.

"That looks quite nasty," the old lady said. She reached into her dress, pulled out a stick of smooth wood, and pointed it at the burn on Posy's hand. She mumbled something I couldn't quite hear and then stood up and looked down at Posy.

"How does it feel now?"

Posy inspected her hand thoroughly before smiling up at the old lady.

"It's perfect! Thank you!" She threw her arms around the woman who looked shocked and very uncomfortable as Posy clung to her legs.

"Alright Posy come over here and let me see your hand," I said, reaching out for her.

Posy skipped over to where I stood and held her hand out for me to look at. Where her hand had been red and swollen before, the skin had completely healed and was white and smooth.

I looked up at the woman and frowned.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"That, my dear, was magic. Something you will learn to do if you choose to come to Hogwarts."

Before I could answer, the back door opened and I heard my dad's voice call out through the hall, "Is everything alright? I heard someone scream."

"Oh, no," I said. I picked up the pan of burned eggs and tossed it quickly into the cupboard under the sink.

"Posy just keep your mouth shut and let me explain," I said.

Our dad came around the corner dressed in his dirty work clothes that he wore to work in his shed. Right now he was building a new dresser for Mum but it seemed like he always had some sort of project going on. He glanced at us before looking at the old woman.

"Is everything alright?" he asked us quickly.

"Yes," I answered before Posy could open her mouth. "Posy was just upset because I wouldn't make her an omelet. She was having a fit."

He just nodded at me before turning to our guest.

"Hi, I'm Lewis Mahogany," he said, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," the woman answered.

"Professor?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm here to discuss a potential schooling option for your daughter, Rose, this coming year. We believe she shows great potential for our school."

"Really?" Dad asked, looked at me quizzically.

"Yes. I'm sure you received our letter of acceptance this morning. I'm here to further explain the purpose of Hogwarts."

"Rosie did you get a letter this morning?" he asked me.

"Um, yes, but I didn't think it was important. I thought it was a joke," I said.

"I assure you, Miss Mahogany, this is no joke," the professor said to me.

"Why don't we all go sit down in the living room?" Dad suggested. "Rose, go fetch the letter so I can see it."

I picked up the opened letter and brought it over to Dad before sitting next to him on the sofa. As he read through the letter his eyebrows slowly crawled closer and closer together until he was frowning so much his eyebrows were almost touching.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he asked finally, looking up at the professor.

"Yes. Our aim is to train the next generation of young witches and wizards. Your daughter shows great potential for joining our community."

"Your community?"

"Yes, the magical community," she said.

"I'm sorry but how do you expect me to believe anything that you're saying?"

The professor looked at my dad and smiled for a moment before taking out her stick of wood, pointing it into the air, and clearly saying "Avis."

A flock of birds exploded out of the end of her wand and began flitting around the room, landing on the television, the couch, and the bookshelf. Posy began chasing them around the room, squealing in delight as she reached out to stroke one that was sitting particularly still. Just as she was about to touch the soft feathers, the bird took off again to join its friends.

"Would you like to hold one?" Professor McGonagall asked Posy.

"Yes, please," she said, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

The professor whistled to one of the birds who obediently flew over to land on her hand.

"Hold out your hand," the professor instructed and placed the bird on one of Posy's fingers.

"Daddy!" she cried, "look, Daddy! The bird is resting on my finger!"

The whole time Posy and I had been marveling over the birds, our dad had been sitting silent, mouth open in shock.

"Unbelievable," he whispered.

"It's magic," I said happily, reaching out the touch the bird on Posy's finger.

"I want to go!" Posy cried, startling the bird which flew away. Professor McGonagall waved her stick and all the birds vanished from the room.

"You're not quite old enough, young lady," she said to Posy who stuck out her lower lip.

"Can I go when I'm as old as Rosie?" Posy asked.

"Maybe. If you've got some magic in you we'll see what we can do."

"Yay!" Posy cried, dancing around the room.

Professor McGonagall looked at Dad, who was still recovering from his shock, before reaching into the folds of her dress and extracting a thick, handwritten brochure.

"I understand it will take some time to comprehend and come to a decision about everything I have told you today. If you have any further questions this brochure should answer them. Please send us your reply in the muggle post before the deadline stated in the letter. We will send someone to take you and your daughter to buy her books and supplies."

When Professor McGonagall was almost to the door, Dad stood up and called, "Professor."

She stopped and turned around to look back at him.

"Thank you very much for coming by. We will send you our answer as soon as we can."

Professor McGonagall's lips seemed to press up as if she was trying to smile and she nodded before turning and walking out the door.

"Well, there's no way I'll be able to get any work done now," Dad said, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Dad," I said, turning to look at him.

"I want to go."

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Rose Mahogany: The Witch. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.


	2. Professor Snape

**Professor Snape, Potions Master**

* * *

"Please tell me you're not actually thinking of allowing her to go!" I heard Mum yell at Dad.

"Of course I am," Dad said calmly, "this could be a great opportunity for her and for our other daughters as well. If she's a witch how do we know Iris and Posy aren't as well?"

"Don't you _dare _call our daughter a witch!"

"It's not like that Darcy. I told you, its not the spooky witches that run around on Halloween. They don't use their magic for evil. Besides do you really think Rose would do anything to hurt other people. You've raised her too well for that to happen."

"That's what I'm worried about, though. I'm worried that they'll do something to Rose. I don't know these people and I don't want to trust them with the well being of my daughter," Mum said.

"Darcy, you should have seen the professor they sent to tell us about the school. She was kind to Rose and Posy. She was polite and gentle with the girls. I trust her to take care of Rose.

"And think of the advantages of having a witch in the family. There's so much about the world that I don't know. Now that Rose is a witch we can learn about this new world that's been hiding right under our noses!"

"Lewis," Mum said gently, "please don't call Rosie a witch."

I heard Dad get up and move to sit next to Mum and take her into his arms.

"It's what she is though. She wouldn't be the Rosie we love if she wasn't a witch. It's part of who she is. Even if we refuse to let her go to this school, it won't change what she is. It'll only keep her from reaching her full potential."

They were both silent for so long I thought I might bite straight through my lip. I waited as the pause seemed to last for days. Finally Dad spoke.

"I want to give her the chance to experience this. I don't want to keep her from it and have her bitter toward us for the rest of her life."

"Alright."

I nearly screamed out loud in joy.

Nearly.

Instead, I knocked on the door gently and waited to be let in.

"Come in," Dad called out.

I slipped around the door and smiled at them sweetly.

"Have you come to a decision?" I asked.

"Well, you were the one listening at the door. Why don't you tell us?"

I blushed bright red but said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," Dad said doubtfully. "Well, Rose, we've decided to allow you to go to Hogwarts."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really. Now why don't you go write that letter to Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you!" I cried dashing off. I grabbed paper and pen and sat down to write.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

My parents have decided to allow me to go to Hogwarts. Thank you so much!

Rose Mahogany

We sent the letter off in the post and I waited excitedly for the school year to begin. About a week after we sent the letter a response came.

Dear Miss Mahogany,

We look forward to seeing you this year. A representative of the school will arrive at your house on August 6 to assist you in acquiring your books and equipment.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

When August 6th came along I was ready to throw up I was so excited. I wore one of my favorite pink dresses and had Mum braid my hair down my back. I sat on the couch, leaning over the back and looking out the window so I would be sure to see anyone coming up the lane.

"What do you think the representative will be like?" Iris asked, peeking through the curtains next to me. Posy was on the floor, playing with her Barbies. In her most recent game, Violet, her favorite Barbie, had just gotten her letter to Hogwarts and was preparing to go to school.

"I have no idea," I answered Iris. Just as I said it, a man began to walk toward the house. He almost seemed to appear out of nowhere, but that would be just too crazy.

The man wore very dark long robes which covered his entire body except his face and the very tips of his fingers. The amount of skin that was showing through was very pale and unhealthy looking. His hair was long, about to his shoulders, and I could tell even from here that it was very greasy. Despite all these things that might put me off, the most disturbing thing about this man was the frown that seemed stuck to his lips. I ducked down on the sofa so only my eyes were peeping out the top.

"He looks scary," Posy said, climbing up next to me to stare at the man.

"Yeah," Iris said, wrinkling her nose. "And dirty. Maybe we should offer to let him bathe."

"Iris!" I admonished. Iris just got up and walked into the kitchen to tell Mum that the man from Hogwarts was here. The doorbell rang and I rushed into the front room to watch as Mum answered the door.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. I could tell she was trying to compensate for her internal feelings of disgust by being overly polite. "Please come in. I'm Rose's mother, Darcy."

The man nodded and extended his mostly concealed hand. "Professor Snape."

"Oh, are you a professor at Hogwarts?" Mum asked as they shook hands.

"Yes," he said stiffly. "I'm the Potions Master of the school."

"Sounds fascinating," Mum said, a slight edge entering her voice. I knew she wasn't thrilled about all this magic business.

I stepped around the corner and boldly extended my hand. "Hello, Professor. I'm Rose."

"Indeed," he said in a bored tone.

"Well," my mother said, "We should probably get going."

"Yes," Professor Snape said, but instead of turning to go back out the door he walked further into the house and into the study. Mum looked at me but then just shook her head and followed him.

"Alright, Mrs. Mahogany. You first," Professor Snape said.

"What is it that we're doing?" Mum said nervously.

"Come here and step into the fireplace," he said impatiently. Mum looked like she was about to protest but Professor Snape glared at her and she immediately did as she was told.

"Take a handful of this," he said, holding out a bag full of powder toward her. She scooped out some of the powder and held it in her fist.

"Now, throw it down and say 'Diagon Alley' very firmly," he instructed.

Mum screwed her eyes shut, threw the powder and said "Diagon Alley."

There was a flash of green flames and Mum disapeared.

"Where did she go?" Posy asked.

"Don't worry. She's safe," he answered.

"Can I go next?" Iris asked.

Professor Snape nodded and helped her up into the fireplace. Iris took a handful of powder and said clearly and articulately "Diagon Alley."

Posy went happily after Iris, nearly blowing out our eardrums as she yelled, "Diagon Alley."

"Are you ready?" he asked me, reaching out his hand to help me up into the fireplace.

"Yes," I said, even though I could feel the butterflies practically jumping in my stomach. I reached out hesitantly and took a handful of the powder. I closed my eyes, threw it to the ground as hard as I could, and said "Diagon Alley."

When I opened my eyes, I saw the most peculiar sight. A great large alley stretched out in front of me, winding around like the path of a snake. The alley was filled with shops selling the strangest things I'd ever seen. One shop was full of animals, but along with cats, it sold frogs and giant hairy spiders, and owls of all sorts. There was a shop that had piles of cauldrons heaped outside to door, and another shop that was dark and had the most peculiar smell coming from the inside. All around the shops different strangely dressed people bustled around, shopping for strange things like sopohorous beans and self stirring cauldrons.

"First we will need to exchange your muggle money for our currency," Snape said. He led Mum away while I stayed with Iris and Posy. We walked up to the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie and looked at all the beautiful animals.

"Look, Rose, it's a snake," Posy said, pointing in the back corner.

"Eww," Iris said. "I like the owls much better."

"Look at that big fluffy white cat," I said, pointing to a particularly proud looking feline.

"Oh, he's beautiful. And look at the toads. They're so ugly," Posy giggled. She turned around and waved to our mum who was making her way over to us with Professor Snape and his ever present pout trailing behind.

"Mum can we get a toad?" She asked grabbing onto Mum's leg and jumping up and down.

"No, Posy. We're here to get Rose's school supplies," Mum said, running her hand over Posy's hair.

"But Mum, Rosie needs a toad for school," Posy insisted.

"No I don't," I protested. "I don't want a toad."

"Please!" Posy moaned.

"Posy, I said no," Mum said firmly. She turned to Professor Snape and said, "where should we go first?"

"I would suggest Flourish and Blotts," he said, pointing across the street to a very nice looking bookshop. We made our way over to the shop and I was immediately entranced by the amazing books that they sold. There were books on all sorts of subjects but I was most interested in the books on telling the future. _101 Ways to Predict the Future, How to Avoid the Problems of the Paradox, _and _Unfogging the Future. _

"Mum," I said, bringingover _Practical Planning: Ways to Manipulate Your Destiny _by Regina River. "Please can we get this book?" I begged.

"I'm not sure, Rosie," she said, taking it in her hands and frowning. She opened it up and flipped through the pages.

"Professor Snape," she called to the professor who was browsing through the advanced potion making books. He lifted his head to look at her and she said, "do you think it's safe for Rose to get this book?"

Professor Snape walked over to us and examined the book for a moment before handing it back to Mum.

"It's perfectly safe. Although I would question its usefulness," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking the book from Mum and holding it in my hands.

"Divination is a very imprecise and conflicting art. It's more likely that you'll predict your own death than that you'll actually discover the future. I'd stick with more concrete forms of magic at this point in your training. If you would like I can point you toward some very beneficial books on the multiple theories of potion making."

I looked up at Professor Snape and I think my mouth might have popped open. This whole time I had been thinking about how grumpy and unpleasant this man had been and now here he was offering to not only give me advice but also share a small portion of his experience with me in his area of expertise. I really shouldn't have been so shocked considering that he was a teacher but he just didn't strike me as the teaching type.

I shut my mouth promptly and nodded, following Professor Snape into the potions section. He browsed through a few books before finding what he was looking for. He handed me a book with a dark burgundy cover.

"_The Art of the Brew," _I read.

"This was the first book on potion making I received as a child," he told me. "It shaped the way I've looked at potions ever since."

"Thank you," I said happily, taking the book and bringing it to my mum.

"Can I get this one?" I asked her.

"Did Professor Snape recommend it?" she asked.

"Yes. He said it was really good," I said.

"Alright then," she said placing it on the counter along with the other books.

We ended up buying _Hogwarts: A History, _at the encouragement of Professor Snape, along with all the other books on the list.

After we left Flourish and Bolts, we made our way over to Madame Malkin's, the wizard clothing shop. Mum was interested in all the colorful, enchanted robes that hung throughout the store but Professor Snape insisted that I would only need the black Hogwarts robes written on the list. From there we went to Potage's cauldron shop to buy a standard size 2 pewter cauldron. We went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and bought a set of glass phials, a collapsible brass telescope, and some brass scales. Professor Snape took us into the Apothecary next where we ordered a basic supply of potions ingredients. While we were there, he also ordered some more specific ingredients he needed for his own personal supply.

"I believe the only thing we still need to buy is a magic wand," Professor Snape said, leading us toward the other side of the alley to a small shop called Ollivander's.

The shop looked old and very dusty. In the back, the walls were filled with tiny boxes of all colors and designs. Behind a counter in the middle of the store sat an old man who looked like he was even older than the shop and might fall over at any second.

"Hello how can I help you?" said the man as he stood and came toward us.

"Miss Mahogany needs a wand," Professor Snape said, giving me a little push forward.

"Ah, Severus. Walnut, eleven inches, quite rigid, yes?"

Professor Snape nodded, glancing quickly at me before flicking his eyes back to Ollivander.

"Yes, yes, a very good wand," Mr. Ollivander said, coming over to me and inspecting me for a moment before pulling out a tape measure and proceeding to take my measurements.

"Which is your wand arm Miss Mahogany?" he asked me.

"Um..." I wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Are you right or left handed?" Professor Snape clarified.

"Oh, right," I said.

As the tape measure continued to take my measurements, Mr. Ollivander went to the shelves of boxes and pulled one out. He opened the box, took the wand that lay inside, and handed it to me.

"Cedar and unicorn hair. Nine and a half inches. Rather bendy," he said. "Just wave it a bit."

I waved it around for a moment before it was snatched out of my hand and another took its place a moment later.

"Holly and dragon heartstring. Thirteen inches. Unyielding."

I gave that one a wave but it was taken away like the first.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Twelve and a quarter inches. Surprisingly swishy."

The moment my fingers closed around the wand, something felt different. I could feel a warmth grow inside my chest and a tingling run through my fingers as I held the wand. A smile spread over my face as I waved the wand and silver sparks shot from the tip.

"That's the one," Mr. Ollivander said, looking at the wand happily.

After we payed Mr. Ollivander, we headed out of the store and back to the fireplace to go home.

"Just call out 'the Mahogany house' and it will take you home," Professor Snape said, holding out the powder for us to use.

Mum went first, followed by Iris and Posy. As I turned to take the powder, I looked up and smiled at Professor Snape.

"Thank you very much for showing us around today," I said.

He just nodded uncomfortably and shoved the bag of powder further into my face. I took the powder, climbed into the fireplace, and was about to leave when Professor Snape said "Wait."

He walked toward me and handed me a small slip of paper.

"This is your ticket to get on the train for Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Professor."

I stuck the ticket into my pocket and said, "I'll see you at Hogwarts," before throwing the powder down and calling out "The Mahogany House."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to those of you who have made it to the second chapter. If any of you would like to be friends with Rose on Pottermore, I am excited to announce that she has an account. Her username is RoseMahogany10529. Please feel free to send her a friend request. I'm sure she would appreciate it. All my love, Louisa Ann.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

September first couldn't come fast enough, in my opinion. I spent the days reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Theory, _and of course, _The Art of the Brew._ I soaked in as much as I could about magic and about Hogwarts before it was time to head off to school. Finally the day arrived when I would go to Hogwarts.

"Now, which platform does your ticket say, Rosie?" Dad asked me as we walked along King's Cross.

"Platform nine and three-quarters," I said, looking down at the ticket.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking down at me with wrinkled eyebrows.

"Yes, look at the ticket," I said, handing it to him.

He read it for a moment while frowning and then handed it back to me.

"How peculiar," he said looking around.

We were able to find platform nine quite easily, and platform ten didn't prove to be a problem. However, we couldn't for the life of us find platform nine and three-quarters. Just as we were about to give up hope and ask a guard for help, a couple with two children about my age passed by. The family had dark skin and hair and both of the girls pushed trolleys. They stopped close to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and looked around. Then, one of the girls walked directly at the barrier and just vanished.

"Did you see that?" I asked pointing to where the girl had just disappeared.

"See what, sweetie?" Mum asked.

"That girl. She just vanished."

We all watched as the mother followed her first daughter and walked right at the barrier. Just like her daughter, the moment she hit the barrier she disappeared.

"Come on," Dad said, taking my hand and pulling me along beside him. When we reached the girl and her father, Dad called out to them and said, "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where we could find platform nine and three-quarters?"

"Muggles?" he asked, smiling.

"Er...yes I suppose," Dad said uncertainly.

"Of course. Just walk straight at the barrier there between platforms nine and ten. That should do it," he said pleasantly before nudging his daughter and they walked off toward the platform and vanished just like the other two had.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said. I felt a little sick as I walked toward the barrier, trying to convince myself that I wasn't insane. Just before I crashed into it, I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel any impact, I opened my eyes and looked around. In front of me stood a large scarlet train. Families stood around it saying goodbye to their children and giving out hugs and kisses to one another. Behind me, Iris and Posy came through the barrier followed by my mum and dad.

"You made it," the man who had helped us through to the platform said happily.

"Yes. Thank you for your help," Dad said.

"These are my daughters," the man said, putting an arm around each of them. "Parvati and Padma. It's their first year at Hogwarts as well."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling at them. "I'm Rose."

"Nice to meet you, too," Parvati said.

We all walked toward the train together.

"Bye," I said, hugging Iris and Posy.

"We'll miss you!" Posy said, clinging to my shirt for a long moment before letting me go. I turned toward Mum and Dad to say goodbye to them.

"Be good, sweetie," Mum said, kissing the top of my head.

"I will," I said.

"And don't forget to write to us," Dad said, giving me a tight hug.

"I won't," I said, smiling at him. "I'll make you proud, Dad. I'm going to be the best witch this school has ever seen."

Together, Parvati, Padma, and I got on the train, found an empty compartment, and took our seats.

"So," I said, "How long have you known about Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Oh, forever," Parvati said happily.

"Yes," Padma said, "Mum and Dad both went to Hogwarts. That's where they met. They were both in Ravenclaw."

"Isn't that one of the four Houses that you can be in?" I asked. I remembered reading about them in _Hogwarts: A History._

"Oh, yes. Ravenclaw is where all the smart people go. That's where I want to be," Padma said

"Do we get to choose?" I asked.

"No. Mum and Dad said that they use some funny hat to sort all the first years."

"What House do you want to be in?" Parvati asked me.

"I'm just excited to be going. Although I don't think I'd do very well in Ravenclaw. I don't really like learning. Not that I'm not going to work hard, or do my best. It's just I'd rather get a good grade but not put too much effort into it. My dad always said I was good at finding the easiest way to get the best grade without doing any work."

"I wish I knew how to do that," Parvati said. "I want to be in Ravenclaw but I'm not very smart. I just have so much trouble focusing."

"I have that problem sometimes, too," I said, not really meaning it. "So what are you most looking forward to? I asked, leaning back in the compartment.

"Oh, the quidditch, definitely," Padma said.

"Yes, and the boys," Parvati said.

"Do you know anyone else who's going?" I asked.

"Well, there is this one boy, Seamus Finnigan. His mum and ours were friends at school and we saw each other every once in awhile," Padma said.

"But he's not very exciting," Parvati interrupted.

"Well that's too bad."

Just then there was a knock on the compartment door and a short, plump boy poked his head inside.

"Excuse me, he said nervously. Have any of you seen a toad?"

"Afraid not," Padma said, "sorry."

"Oh, alright," he said before leaving.

"Can you believe he brought a toad. I'd die of embarrassment if I brought one."

"My sister wanted me to get a toad,"I said.

"Oh, aren't you glad you didn't get it? I want an owl so much! They're so cute." Parvati said.

"I think owl would be so much more work to take care of," I said.

"Yes, but they're so useful. They deliver all your letters and stuff," Parvati said.

We started discussing the benefits of different pets and went on to talk about

Just then a nice old woman passed by and asked "Do you want anything from the trolley, dears?"

We all got up and started looking through the cart, picking out pumpkin pastes, chocolate frogs, and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Once we had all filled ouselves with sweets we sat back down in our compartment.

"Have you thought about which subjects you want to take once you reach third year?" Padma asked.

"Oh, please!" Parvati moaned, "not this again."

"I've decided," Padma said proudly. "I want to be a healer, so I'm going to take Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Those are the two most important for healers."

"She's crazy deciding so early. I've decided not to think about it until the day we have to decide. Then I'm just going to close my eyes and pick one at random," Parvati said.

"I'm not sure what I'll choose. I'll have to think about it and see how I like the other classes."

A knock came at the door and a girl with very bushy hair pushed her head in.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" she asked us.

All three of us shook our heads.

"Well if you do see one, let me know. Neville is looking for it." Just before she shut the compartment door she said, "You three should change into your robes. I heard we're arriving soon."

After the girl shut the door, we all stood and went to change. I felt a little bit like a bat in my all black heavy robes, but once we got off the train and I saw all the other students in their black school robes I felt better about it.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A great hairy man who stood a good two heads taller than any of the students called out. Parvati and Padma pulled me along as we all made our way over to the giant man. He led us down a steep and narrow path surrounded by trees. Just as I was starting to wonder if we were ever going to get out of this forest, the path opened up to reveal a great black lake, and on the far side, a castle sitting on top of a tall mountain, sparkling in the night. The students around us let out cries of delight as they took in their first sight of the beautiful new home.

"So this is Hogwarts," I sighed happily to myself. It was more amazing and beautiful than anything I could have pictured.

"Come on," Padma said, taking my hand and leading me into the boat that Parvati had just stepped into. We climbed in and were joined by a sweet girl named Mandy.

Once everyone was situated, we took off. The boats glided silently across the water, making ripples glide out around us and following in billowing patters. Parvati and I stuck our hands into the lake and watched as the water flowed over our fingers.

"Heads down!" a loud cry from the front came and the rest of the girls and I ducked as we passed through a curtain of ivy. When we lifted our heads we saw a place where the boats were docking. We climbed out of the boats and into a passageway formed out of the rocks.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The hairy man called to Neville.

"Trevor!" Neville cried out. He held his hands out and the giant man deposited the toad in Neville's grasp.

We all walked along the tunnel, climbing up a set of steps that had been carved into the rock. Eventually we reached a large wooden door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The hairy man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

When the door swung open I gasped at the sight of Professor McGonagall standing on the other side. I smiled happily at her as she surveyed all of us.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the bushy haired man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said. She opened the door and stood back to allow all the students to enter. We filed through into a huge room filled with torches to light the area. The ceiling seemed to go on forever and I could just make out tiny specs of light flickering in the distance. I looked around at the other first years and saw looks of wonder and excitement spreading across their faces.

Professor McGonagall led us across the entrance hall and to a small room. As we passed a door on the right, Parvati said, "That's the Great Hall where all the students are at right now."

"I can't wait to see it," Padma said, "Mum says the ceiling is enchanted!"

The group continued to walk past the door until Professor McGonagall had shown them into a small chamber next to the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." As she said this she gave a stern look to Neville and another boy with shocking ginger hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall said before sweeping out of the room.

"Wow," Padma said. "This is very serious. What if I don't get into the right house? What if I'm not in Ravenclaw? What if I don't get into Ravenclaw and Mum and Dad disinherit me? I'll be a disappointment to my entire family." Padma was in hysterics by this point.

"Padma, calm down. You're being an idiot," Parvati said, shaking her sister's shoulder.

"No, no, no," Padma moaned.

"Padma, Mum and Dad don't care what house you're in. Now calm down and pull yourself together. We're about to go in and see the rest of the students. Everyone will be looking at you if you go in having a panic attack."

"You're right. I need to get my head together. I'm so stupid! How will Ravenclaw accept me if I'm acting so stupid."

"Oh, stuff it, sis," Parvati said.

Just as Padma was beginning to calm down, a host of about twenty ghosts floated through the wall into the room. I nearly shrieked aloud at the sight, but Parvati rubbed my arm and whispered, "It's alright they're friendly ghosts."

"Forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give him a second chance," one of the ghosts was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghost who had been speaking seemed to just notice us and stopped what he was saying suddenly.

"New students!" the one called the Friar said excitedly. He smiled down at all of them as he said, "about to be sorted I suppose?"

The students all seemed to have lost their voices but a few managed a timid nod at the Friar's jovial face.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House you know."

Just then, Professor McGonagall reentered the room and sharply said, "move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me."

All the first years filed in behind Professor McGonagall. We followed her out through the door, back into the giant entry way, and through the giant double doors that Padma had said led to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was amazing. Four long tables filled the long space and each table was crowded with students. Hovering above our heads, thousands of candles cast a flickering glow over the joyful faces of the other first years and the hundreds of students watching us file in.

When I looked up, I saw what Padma had meant about the ceiling being enchanted. The top of the room seemed to disappear and give way to the night sky. The dark swirling blanket of the sky was visible on the ceiling, covered in bright shining dots of light that made up the constellations outside. As we made our way to the front of the room, I saw another table where all the teachers were sitting, including Professor Snape. I smiled at him but he was too busy glaring at something to notice.

In front of the table, a funny, old, disheveled hat was sitting on top of a stool that Professor McGonagall was positioning. It looked very used and worn and I could only guess how many bugs and cobwebs were inside that thing. Then after a moment of silence, the hat began to _sing._

I was so shocked I nearly fell back into Padma. Who knew there'd be singing hats at the school?

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me . . ._

_. . . So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The room shook with applause after the hat's song. I looked around a bit nervously at all the students. In just a few moments I would be one of them, sitting along side other young witches and wizards. It was almost too good to be true.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward to face the students. She was holding a long roll of parchment and her spectacles were placed neatly on her nose.

"When I call your name," she said, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah."

A short blond girl stepped out of line and almost tripped as she made her way up to McGonagall. She clambered onto the stool and put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat took it's time with some of the students, mulling over different options, I supposed. With others, it called out it's declaration the moment it touched the head of the student. I felt quite sorry for Neville especially when he tripped on his way up to the stool. The poor boy seemed to be extremely accident prone.

"Mahogany, Rose!" McGonagall finally called.

"Wish me luck," I whispered to Padma and Parvati.

My stomach twisted nauseatingly as I walked up to the stool. The entire student body was watching me slowly sat down and placed the hat on my head.

"Oh, this one will be fun!" I jumped as a voice started speaking into my ear. I looked around but there was no one there. "Yes, yes, quite a nice mind in there, though you have a healthy share of boldness. Not afraid to say what you mean I see. However, it seems you'd rather use that mind and boldness to acquire what you desire. Yes, I think you'll do nicely in SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
